


The Awakening

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Poetry, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis awakens in Ancient awe of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awakening

_The Awakening_

When the last of the people who built her  
finally change,  
Leaving their bodies and their world,  
Atlantis gathers herself together.  
and shuts down  
all but minimal systems.

The perfect imperfections  
that make her real  
are long gone.  
None of it needed  
while she lays in wait  
for those who can love her  
the way she deserves.

No longer protective  
(with no one to protect)  
She becomes a shell,  
Fragile and beautiful,  
ready to crack.

She's been alone so long  
Systems nearly dormant  
her watchful eye  
overseeing nothing  
her power unexpressed  
because nobody needs her.

The first spark of new life  
small and far away  
expresses itself like joy.  
She barely remembers the feeling  
yet can never forget  
a moment of her existence.

The one who leaps before he looks,  
the child of her heart, is brought to her  
almost accidentally.  
Hopeful, she readies herself  
for his arrival.

* * *

 

They spill through the gate  
eager and excited,  
to explore her corridors  
and learn her secrets.  
The clamor of minds and voices,  
is both familiar and frightening  
because only his is recognizable.

After so much time has passed,  
it is only a dream  
that they could be the same.

Most are strangers to her ways.  
They've been chemically trained to think  
like her, but only one mind resonates  
in tune.

They call him 'John', or 'Major' or 'Sheppard',  
depending on some proof she hasn't yet solved.  
He's so much like the ones who left her  
that it makes her a little nostalgic to feel his presence.

He's almost exactly like the ones who left,  
but the bond puzzles him  
more than the new swarming throng does her.

They are not her people, yet,  
But soon they will wear familiar paths  
on her walkways  
and she will learn their voices  
as her own.

Brazen and brave like her John,  
or brash and brilliant like Rodney,  
who Atlantis knows is meant to belong to John.  
The cacophony will soon turn to a concert.

Already she likes the feel of all those different hands  
and minds, working to repair her,  
Bring her back to peak condition.

It excites her like nothing has done.  
for an almost uncountable time.  
Except she can track every moment;  
every millennium, without taxing her systems.

It's good to have activity not of her making.  
It's good to have activity at all.

Strong hands and sure hands,  
Clever or creative minds;  
and though there is ample work to be done,  
Atlantis can tell  
repairs are imminent.  



End file.
